


A Dragon's Hope

by Elysia45



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Baby dragons - Freeform, Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Healthy Relationships, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Solas and Fane are dragon dads, Solas is soft, Solavellan Hell, Some Humor, Sub Solas (Dragon Age), change my mind, i'm living my dream, lavellan is also soft when he's not raging, which is most of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysia45/pseuds/Elysia45
Summary: “We don’t have anything to worry about, Seeker. Dragons are not savages by nature. They are calm, controlled, and proud. It is their insanity that corrupts them from their natural order. How would you feel if you awoke in a world that was so different, yet so familiar? Where your entire race was nearly extinct? Would you be able to sit by as confusion and fear consumed you? Would you accept that this was how the world was, even as your heart cried out that it was wrong? Would you not wish to destroy it in its unfamiliarity, hoping it would smash the facade and potentially bring what you had known back? This world is not the world of dragons, Seeker. It is a prison to them. And I will not sit by and watch as they continuously suffer because of greed and ignorance. This dragonling is the last of his specific breed, and I will not allow this corrupted world to infect him. Not when he has a chance. A chance that the others of his kin were barred from because of a lack of action.”A glimmering hope in the form of a snowy creature. Fane never thought he'd see the day when his kin would fight to flourish once more. One newborn is all it takes for his dream to not seem so dreamlike any longer.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Male Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas, Lavellan/Solas, Male Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 8





	A Dragon's Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little story my mind decided to latch onto the other night. This is pretty spoiler filled for my main story, but I've been thinking of rewriting it due to a lot of Fane's backstory warping to fit this concept. Honestly, I might just write little things like this that can be anywhere from one to several chapters. I find I can keep traction better than way.  
> Anyways, enjoy dragon dads being soft because these two deserve happiness! Soft Solas is my jam. Change my mind that he is not soft. Try it. Just try.

“That..dragon is quite attached to you, Inquisitor.”

The Inquisitor’s party was traveling back from the Emprise du Lion after successfully culling another wave of dragonlings and two mature dragons. The fact that there had been _two_ mothers had made the grief for Fane all the more painful when he was forced to kill both within minutes of each other. However, something surprising and amazing had been found when he and Solas had investigated the nests of both dragons. And that something was what was currently perched on his shoulder, snowy white tail draped over his shoulders as its serpentine head flitted left and right as it took in the surroundings. Fane watched with fondness as Solas reached up with his knuckles to allow the small dragon to nuzzle against the mage’s knuckles before he glanced over at Cassandra, hearing her hesitant statement. 

“He’s practically a newborn, Seeker. Baby dragons generally attach themselves to whatever they see upon hatching. For all intents and purposes, I’m literally his mother.”, Fane stated bluntly, barely flinching as the energetic newborn whipped around to his other shoulder to inspect the other side. 

Cassandra recoiled a bit as the dragon leaned in to investigate her. 

“I understand that, Inquisitor, but..why is it so..lively?”, Cassandra fumbled for the right words as she hesitantly stretched a finger out to the emerald eyed dragon. 

The baby dragon cooed happily, infant scales bristling with a soft shudder as the newborn shook its body from a cool gust of wind. The Seeker yelped slightly before turning away in embarrassment. Fane let out a quiet chuckle as he easily guided his young kin back to the other side.

“Seeker, he’s a child. All creatures, human or no, begin as children. He’s curious about the world he finds himself in. He’s eager to introduce himself to others. As time passes, that will change and he will become more subdued, but for now, he is energetic.”, Fane explained without much thought, feeling the little dragon happily nuzzle at his pale cheek with a purr. 

Fane naturally nuzzled back with a small smile before catching Solas gazing at him fondly, blue eyes sparkling with quiet happiness. As the white baby dragon continued to nuzzle Fane’s cheek, the young elf raised a snowy eyebrow in question.

“What’s that look for, old man?”, Fane inquired with a fond tone, sighing in slight exasperation as the snowy dragon burrowed into the cowl of his jacket to investigate the material. 

Solas chuckled at the sight before shaking his head softly, reaching up once more to tap the small dragon’s long tail. Upon the touch, the newborn snapped up to attention, its small head darting back and forth for the source before its emerald gaze landed on Solas’s smiling face. It let out a happy, squeaky roar as it hopped over to the mage’s shoulders. Solas blinked in surprise before letting out a breathy laugh, tilting his head to the side as the dragon attempted to get more comfortable on its new perch. The elven mage stroked the small head with the back of a finger, the little creature bristling pleasantly.

“Well, aren’t you a friendly dragon, little one? My shoulders cannot be better than your original perch, but that is your opinion, I suppose.”, Solas almost cooed at the small dragon, his blue eyes sparkling with nostalgia and warmth. 

Fane smirked softly at the sight of his kin and his lover. This was what it was meant to be like. Dragons and other beings coexisting without fear of the other. Respect was what mattered for dragons. If you respected a dragon’s inherent nature, it would open its wings to you. However, if you feared its nature or were willfully blind to it, you risked its ire. It had happened that way for Solas and Fane. Solas had surprised the then dragon with his openness and understanding. And in turn, Fane had surprised the then young elven god with his loyalty and dedication. It had been the start of a deep bond. A bond that was now tempered with trauma and loss, but ultimately love and acceptance. He hoped his newborn kin would be free from the insanity that plagued Fane and the rest of their kind. However, he knew that it was an inevitable fate. For the time being, that was. Fane continued to watch with uncommon fondness as the small dragon tried to stretch out its silvery wings, squeaking with effort. Solas looked up at him with a tender expression before motioning his head a bit towards the small creature. A snowy eyebrow raised in question before he saw Solas begin to mouth his words.

“ _Why don’t you assist him?_ ”, Solas mouthed softly, motioning to the struggling dragon once again. 

Fane blinked in understanding before sighing softly, smiling slightly as he clicked his tongue to gain the baby’s attention. The little dragon stopped what it was doing immediately to scramble back to Fane’s shoulders, hopping harshly off of Solas to land gracefully on Fane’s sturdy shoulders. Solas stumbled a bit at the force of such a small kick, but still smiled that same fond smile as he watched Fane direct the little dragonling.

“Settle down, you. You wanna stretch those wings, huh?”, Fane asked gently, watching as the little dragon’s emerald eyes shone with understanding as its tail flicked in agreement, but squeaked to voice it more soundly, “Heh, thought so. Arch your back first.”, he instructed with a motion of his finger. 

The snowy dragon shifted on his shoulder before bunching up its body, its body resembling how a cat normally arched when it was threatened or scared. Fane chuckled softly as he gingerly tapped the spindly back legs of the little creature to spread him out a bit more.

“Good. Now, don’t try to force your wings open. Let them _slowly_ fall from the weight, then you can ease them open.”, he continued to instruct, ignoring the look of pure shock from Cassandra as he watched his tiny kin try to listen to his instructions. 

Fane felt at ease for the first time in months as he watched the silvery wings of the little dragonling open up to their full width. Seeing his kin flourish as they were meant to, made Fane feel a deep pressure of pride in his chest. Even as children, dragons were splendid creatures. Beauty and power, all in one. The little dragonling screeched in happiness and relief as it succeeded in its efforts, emerald eyes looking down at Fane’s own. Fane smiled the largest smile he’d ever felt form on his face as he nodded at the small thing.

“Well done. Every part of your body, every sound you utter, is a part of what makes you a dragon. You’re nature incarnate. Powerful and dominating, but serene and proud. Never forget that.”, Fane said softly, but firmly, his gaze softening with utter fondness as the little dragon screeched again in complete understanding. 

The snowy dragon hopped around to face Solas with the same proud screech, gingerly moving its wings to show off. Solas merely smiled just as fondly as an elegant hand came up to delicately caress an infant wing. Fane watched as the little baby screeched and cooed happily at Solas’s soft touches before he felt a light tap to his other shoulder. He glanced back to see the Seeker staring at him with a furrowed brow. He raised one snowy eyebrow in question before realizing he had just done all _that_ with the Seeker present. Ah, shit. He hadn’t even thought about that! Solas was one thing, but the others? _Shit_. 

“Yes, Seeker?”, Fane asked, trying to sound as calm as he could. 

Cassandra tilted her head to look at the little dragon, who was still fawning over Solas like a happy puppy. 

“How did you know to do that?”, Cassandra asked him curiously, pointing to the small dragon’s now gently ebbing wings. 

Fane’s mouth hardened into a thin line as he blew out a huff of air through his nose. How the _hell_ was he supposed to explain this? It’s obvious that he had learned this through his own experience as a dragon, and at times, he had instructed others of his white kin to do the same. However, he couldn’t just divulge that information without preparation. The shock would be tremendous on his inner circle. He couldn’t just say, “Oh, didn’t you know? I was a dragon centuries ago.”. It wouldn’t pan out well. Not at all. So, Fane decided to do the next thing he knew; lie. Lie and lie with a dabble of truth in the mix. 

“Oh, that?”, he said, jerking his head towards the little dragon before shrugging gently, “Just a guess, honestly. I saw a diagram in one book that outlined dragon anatomy. It showed how dragon wings opened and folded. I figured it was kind of the same concept for newborns.”, Fane lied as well as he could. 

Cassandra stared at him hard, completely unconvinced with his story. Fane internally cursed the keenness of this woman. She was too observant! He wasn’t completely lying! Where he got the knowledge, yes. About the book? No. He _had_ actually read a book on dragons, many, in fact, but that was only because he was eager to learn more about his forgotten heritage. However, the more Fane regained his memories, the more puzzled he would feel when reading those books. Many were surprisingly accurate, but others? Not so much. Fane remembered a time he had actually _commanded_ Solas to burn a book with magic. Obviously, the mage had been confused by his shift in demeanor, since Fane had been contentedly reading, but once the dragon had shown him the book and its..’contents’, Solas had done what he asked without another word. Ugh, the thought of that book still sent shivers down his spine. ‘Natural, primal passions’.. Disgusting. Fane could feel Cassandra continuing to bore holes into his face with her suspicion, shaking his head a bit from his wandering thoughts. 

“ _Think, Fane. Think!”,_ he pleaded with his mind desperately for another lie.

With a quiet sigh, Fane continued to rack his brain for something more before he heard Solas clear his throat. His gaze glanced back down at the elven god, the little dragon curled up around Solas’s fur lined coat. He blinked softly, not realizing when the little dragon had moved, but smiling fondly at the sight of such comfort. The display of such warm peace in the little creature made Fane’s heart fill with quiet hope, so he couldn’t help but stray from throwing the Seeker off her course for the moment.

“He likes you.”, Fane murmured softly, reaching over to gingerly run a few fingers along whitened scales. 

Solas chuckled softly, stroking the little baby with his knuckles once more as the little dragon let out a small yawn. The mage’s hand moved just a bit to let the small creature shift into a more comfortable position before patting its round head gingerly. Fane’s heart nearly burst with affection at the sight. 

“He is quite the little ball of energy. Much like someone else I know.”, Solas whispered up at Fane softly, giving the mortal dragon a little smirk before turning his gaze back at the questioning Seeker, “The book the Inquisitor spoke about was one of my own, Seeker. I kept it since I thought it would be helpful against the dragon Corypheus possesses.”, Solas explained calmly, his entire demeanor radiating control, “The Inquisitor asked to read it since he had come to me with questions pertaining to that. Suffice it to say, he developed a bit of an obsession from that point on.”, Solas finished with a calm, small smile, body shifting as the little dragon nuzzled into the fur with a sleepily sigh. 

Fane watched as the Seeker stared hard at Solas, brown eyes seemingly searching for an answer to another question in her mind. 

“And where did _you_ get such a book in the first place, Solas?”, Cassandra asked, her brow furrowing again. 

Fane glanced back down at Solas, the mage giving him a calm look since Fane could feel a hint of panic rising in his gut. He truly did hate how observant Cassandra could be. Then again, Fane supposed that’s what made the human a Seeker.

“The University of Orlais. They do extensive research on dragons, Seeker. I sent a list to them of books I wished to procure, and I had asked for one pertaining to dragons. The one Corypheus possesses is unlike any dragon ever seen or recorded, so I wished to verify its nature. That is all.”, Solas said with that same calm expression.

Cassandra and Solas stared at each other for several more moments before the Seeker sighed in defeat. Fane felt himself visibly relax as he had managed to get off scot free. This is why he loved his elf. Solas always had his back, no matter how trivial. Fane would have to treat the elf to something as a way of saying thanks. Maybe he’ll look into those cakes that the mage liked.. Fane hummed in thought before shaking his head slightly to dislodge his haze before meeting Cassandra’s wary gaze once again. He furrowed his brows yet again. What now?

“Something else wrong, Seeker?”, he asked with mild exasperation.

“Are you sure it is wise to bring it back to Skyhold? Do we even know how large it will grow to be?”, Cassandra asked, looking past Fane to watch the little dragon sleep with a wary gaze. 

Fane’s brow furrowed as he stared at Cassandra. Was she honestly asking this? The dragonling was with them. It was nestled in Solas’s collar. It had travelled this far with them. Wasn’t the answer obvious? And as to the issue of its growth..well, he supposed he could be truthful about that tidbit.

“ _He,_ not it. They have genders, you know.”, he corrected the Seeker firmly before sighing, “Anyways, he’s young, Seeker. He can do no more damage than a kitten. As he grows, that will change, and I’ll have to find an outlet for that energy, but for now, he’s harmless. It’ll be a long time before he grows past the size of a small calf.”, he explained calmly, glancing down on occasion to check on both Solas and the little dragon.

“Will he not grow to be destructive, however? Instinct would surely take its course at a certain age.”, Cassandra asked once more, glancing at the little dragon once again.

Fane’s face deadpanned as he felt familiar irritation rising in his body. Why was that always the thing people associated with this kin? Dragons, when not raging with madness, were the most controlled beings on this plane! They were reclusive back in the days of Arlathan! They only roamed and ravaged now because they had no other choice! They were terrified of this familiar yet strange world, just as he still was! Except Fane felt more anger and disgust when he looked upon the colorless portions of land. The abandoned ruins. The burnt fields. The leveled mountains. All of it was disgusting and corrupted. It was _broken, wrong, bound_ ! It was not what his kin were used to! Not what this little one was supposed to be brought into! He would do _anything_ to usher in their world once again! _Anything_ ! He would **kill** anyone and anything! He would **ravage** crops and buildings! He would **sunder** the very heavens with a piercing roar! He would-!

Fane closed his eyes with a heavy sigh as he realized his mind was bordering on the edge of darkness.

“ _Look at me. I constantly say dragons are not savage creatures, and yet, I am voicing thoughts that scream such a trait. I cannot let this madness consume me. Not until I free them. I must endure. I must..”_ , he thought firmly, taking another steadying breath as he felt a cool hand come up to casually brush some snow from his shoulder.

Fane reopened his eyes to look down at Solas, who was gently retracting his hand to give him a small, sad smile before being nudged rather roughly by the sleeping dragonling. Solas let out a quiet grunt before chuckling warmly. 

“Hm. He is still quite active, even when asleep. Such interesting creatures, dragons are.”, Solas mused with fondness, carefully fluffing up some fur for the sleeping dragon. 

Fane felt his mind clear at the sight of such warmth as he let out a tender chuckle. He couldn’t lose himself. Not when there was still a sliver of hope along the horizon. Normally, Fane would not even entertain the concepts of fate, destiny, and hope, but Solas..constantly reaffirmed that those ideas existed even amidst tragedy and death. He truly would not be able to continue without his wolf. That was the hard truth. However, he would never have to learn what it was like to be without Solas. Not if he had any say in it. Which he did. He would stand firm before any foe that dared to harm him or Solas. There was no doubt about that. They would come out of this bloody, yes, but still alive. Always alive, always whole. They would save their respective people, even if the world despised them. Even if people painted Solas as a betrayer and monster. Even if people painted him as a savage and madman. They would both _endure_. For however long it would take. Fane wanted more moments like these. Where his kin and Solas’s could coexist without fear or madness. This was what he continued to fight for. As Fane continued to watch the two beings, he couldn’t help but feel calm and at ease despite all the pointed questions.

“We don’t have anything to worry about, Seeker. Dragons are not savages by nature. They are calm, controlled, and proud. It is their insanity that corrupts them from their natural order. How would you feel if you awoke in a world that was so different, yet so familiar? Where your entire race was nearly extinct?”, he asked without much thought, unable to hold in these emotions any longer as he continued to watch the small resting dragon, “Would you be able to sit by as confusion and fear consumed you? Would you accept that this was how the world was even as your heart cried out that it was wrong? Would you not wish to destroy it in its unfamiliarity, _hoping_ it would smash the facade and potentially bring what you knew back?”, he continued, catching sight of Solas’s warning, but masked sorrowful expression, “This world is not the world of dragons, Seeker. It is a _prison_ to them. And I will not sit by and watch as they continuously suffer because of greed and ignorance. This dragonling is the last of m- _his_ specific breed, and I will _not_ allow this corrupted world to infect him. Not when he has a _chance_. A chance that the others of his kin were barred from because of a lack of action.”, Fane finished quietly, but with determination.

Fane could feel Solas burning holes into the side of his face as the mortal dragon glanced down with apologetic grimace. He blew it, didn’t he? He hadn’t meant to go off like that, but the sight of his kin so at peace and happy struck a nerve within his draconic soul! Fane couldn’t continue to act as someone else while his people suffered right before his eyes! He understood that he had to reign it in until the right moment, but when would it be right? Every day, every month more and more of his kin appear, and they are increasingly more insane than the last. It was heart wrenching and excruciating to watch! Maybe he should just come clean! Explain it all! These creatures claimed to be his ‘friends’, so they should understand! They should-! Another touch to his shoulder at Fane freezing for a moment until he realized that it was Solas touching him, glancing down warily to be met with concerned, but stern stormy eyes. Solas’s face was etched into a stone mask as he stared up at Fane. Fane let out a heavy sigh. He knew what that look was. Right. Relax. Don’t jump to conclusions. Another moment went by before Fane’s pointed ears twitched at yet another heavy sigh from the Seeker, turning his gaze back to her immediately with bated breath. 

“Very well. You are the Inquisitor, and you have the authority to keep whatever you wish, if you believe it to be for the best. You do not have to wax philosophies to sway me.”, Cassandra finished with a small smile, “I will admit, he _is_ rather endearing.”, reaching over tentatively to lightly touch a single scale before recoiling at the little creature growling in protest.

Fane blinked in surprise before running a hand through his snowy hair, letting out a breathy laugh as he gazed up into the never ending sky. That was _too_ close. Solas would definitely give him an earful later on, but what mattered now was that nothing had exploded in his face for once. Relief was a wonderful, wonderful feeling.

“ _Fuck my ass and every other hole that I own, I nearly blew it.”_ , Fane muttered in elvish as he rubbed at his face slowly. 

Solas let out a shocked sputter at his words, his stone mask falling away with indignance. Fane let his hand fall from his face before raising a snowy eyebrow at the shocked elf in a questioning fashion. What? Did he say something wrong? Solas knew for a fact that he didn’t have the most pure mouth, so him swearing wasn’t surprising, and yet, the mage looked mortified, or was it flustered? Fane could never tell, honestly.

“What’s _your_ issue?”, Fane asked, genuinely puzzled by the expression on Solas’s face.

“Did you honestly have to phrase such a thing like _that_? You have a verbose vocabulary, vhenan! Must you squander it all the time?!”, Solas exclaimed with a faint blush dusting his cheeks, the little dragon around his neck only budging with a little sigh. 

Ohhh, so that’s what had the elf in such a tizzy? His lewd phrase? Of course it was. Fane wouldn’t call his lover a prude, but Solas tended to get downright _modest_ about some of the things he would spew. _Especially_ when the dragon would use elvish. It either seemed to strike a discordant cord in the mage or a pleasant one, depending on the day. And today, it seemed it was a mixture of _both_. Ohh, this would be fun for him! Fane snorted before smirking slightly, glancing down at the indignant elf with sparkling emerald eyes, the flecks of gold within them blazing amber with mirth.

“How else would you like me to say it? Should I phrase it like, “ _Fuck the Dread Wolf’s ass until he howls”?_ Because I think that one sounds just as good.”, he said slowly and deeply, his smirk growing. 

Solas’s eyes widened more before his glare sharpened to a razor sharp blue edge. Fane only smirked more as he watched the mage’s face steadily turn pink. Ohhh, how he loved getting the god riled up. It was entertaining to ruffle his cool exterior. The two merely stared holes into each other before pointed ears twitched at the sound of Cassandra clearing her throat, both he and Solas glancing over at the human woman.

“If you two are finished, we should make haste to the camp to prepare for the journey back. I will..attempt to explain, through letter, how we have recruited a dragon.”, Cassandra said with a heavy sigh before marching ahead of the two elves.

Fane hummed absently. Poor human. He wondered when she would realize the little one wasn’t the first dragon she had recruited. Then again, he had just panicked with the thought of his identity being revealed. Maybe it was for the best that they all kept believing he was an elf. At least for now. Fane watched the Seeker hurry down the bridge with a bored expression before grunting in surprise as he felt Solas yank him down by his collar to glare into his shimmering emerald eyes. Oh, well, it looked as if someone was unhappy. Guess that was his fault, huh?

“‘Fuck the Dread Wolf’s ass until he howls’? Honestly, Fane? Honestly?”, Solas growled out, tugging on the collar of his jacket at each word. 

Fane snorted with a smirk as he saw the faint blush that colored the mage’s pale cheeks, the color dusting the tips of his pointed ears as well. This was incredibly entertaining, and Fane wasn’t going to lie, a bit arousing. He was still trying to get used to that concept of desire and want, but the warmth in his body was pleasant enough that he didn’t feel too uneasy by it anymore. 

“Hey now, watch the language. The little one will hear you.”, Fane said innocently, jerking his chin towards the sleeping dragonling. 

Solas let out another quiet, frustrated growl before letting Fane go. He watched as the mage took a deep breath to calm himself before reaching up to cup Fane’s pale cheeks, leaning up to gaze into emerald pools. Fane blinked softly before his gaze softened considerably, the teasing smirk disappearing from his face to be replaced by a neutral, but warm expression. He could tell when Solas was asking him to be serious, and the look of tender concern and stern disapproval on the mage’s face had him shifting into that tone easily. He knew what was really going on. 

“You need to be more conscious of what you say, vhenan. At least until this is over. I do not want any harm to befall you before we are ready to face it.”, Solas murmured to him softly, the mage tilting his head a bit to nudge Fane’s cheek, “Guilt would eat away at me, even more than it already does, if something happened to you. So, _please_ , reign it in. I know it pains you to continue to have to do this, but it is what you _must_ do, just as I have to continue down the bloody path that I walk upon. It will have an end, my dragon. It _will_ , but you must be patient and self aware. Do not let the blackness consume your nature as well.”, Solas pleaded with him in a hushed voice, continuing to delicately nudge his cheek. 

Fane sighed deeply before managing a tiny nod. He knew Solas was right. He knew that the mage’s little outburst there wasn’t just because of his crude words. Solas had warned him time and again to be more careful with what he revealed. He hadn’t meant to ramble like he did, but the words had just poured out along with his emotions. He was finding it harder and harder to keep silent as the more dragons cropped up, and the more ignorance that spilled from the other’s mouths. Even so, he would not jeopardize him or Solas with badly controlled emotions. There was a time and a place for such words, and that was when they were alone with each other. Fane rested his own gloved hands over Solas’s cool ones that were tenderly holding his face, his emerald eyes narrowing in a gaze of fondness.

“I know. I know..”, he said quietly before nudging back at Solas’s own cheek, nearly connecting their lips. 

Solas stilled his head with a firm grasp before carefully slotting their lips together. Fane froze for a moment before relaxing with a quiet sigh through his nose, tilting his head carefully to deepen their kiss. This aspect of their relationship was still new to Fane. Never once had he ever felt such love and desire course through his being, so as a dragon, he had never sought out physical contact with others. Even as an elf, Fane had never desired physical gratification. It wasn’t until he and Solas finally shared their first kiss that that spark had ignited within his core. Especially with how the two kissed. Their kisses were slow and careful, ebbing with affection and receding with tenderness. They were not rushed, or hurried. They were patient and soul deep, just as the two’s bond was. It was eternal and never ending. They had no need to rush when time stretched out before them like a vast desert, sand awaiting for them to mold it with their hands. Fane gingerly removed Solas’s hands from his face as he pressed in deeper, pinning the elf’s hands to his chest softly. Solas let out a soft hum as he allowed Fane to take the lead, matching his movements with ease. It was almost uncanny how the two of them seemed to mold to each other as if they had done this a thousand times before. Perhaps it was the bond, or Fane’s vow at work, but either way, they were practically one whole being that thought and moved in time with the other. Fane let his hands move from Solas’s, confident the man would leave them on his chest before he grasped the mage’s jaw tenderly, tilting his head back to lightly nip at his lips. The sound of approval from Solas had Fane letting out a deep growl as he pulled back a little, opening his emerald eyes just a bit to gaze into hazy blue. He truly could get lost in that stormy, deep sea if he stared too long. Honestly, Fane wouldn’t mind drowning if it led to more of those dazed looks from the elf. Especially when such a look stirred up heat within his core with the desire to _claim_. 

“Open for me.”, he commanded deeply and softly, lightly stroking Solas’s jawline with his thumbs. 

Solas’s face deepened in its hue, presumably at his words before the mage chuckled softly, gingerly reaching up to stroke under Fane’s chin with a few fingers. The action made Fane hum around a low growl, something akin to purr, as he pulled Solas even closer to his muscled frame. Oh, the man knew exactly where to touch him. It was almost infuriating, if it didn’t feel so nice. 

“Careful, you do not wish to corrupt the young one, do you?”, Solas echoed his words from before, continuing to stroke his fingers back and forth under Fane’s chin. 

Fane felt a harsh pull in his lower gut as a deep rumble sounded in his chest, pulling Solas’s face close to nip at the mage’s lips gingerly. Emerald eyes glanced at the peacefully resting dragon before diverting back to the calm blue orbs that he so dearly cherished. 

“You honestly have no idea how much I’m trying to hold back right now..”, Fane growled out deeply, gingerly flicking his tongue out to brush against the spot he nipped. 

Solas froze for a moment before the mage let out a shuddering sigh, face awash with a deep hue of pink as he seemed to shrink under Fane’s blazing gaze. The sight of such guarded submissiveness had Fane letting out another deep growl. 

“I think I may have a good idea.”, Solas murmured out with a small smirk before surging forward to connect their lips once more, still keeping the same languid pace, but putting more force behind it. 

Fane grunted in surprise, but ultimately responded easily, removing his hands from Solas’s face to wrap around the mage’s waist tightly. A soft, pleased sound from Solas had Fane responding boldly as he delicately slipped his tongue into the mage’s mouth. He felt Solas’s body freeze in momentary surprise before a gentle shudder ran from his shoulders to his lower back. Fane couldn’t help but smirk a little at that. He knew Solas always endeavored to be in control of any and every situation. It was just how the elf had always been. Back in Arlathan, the man had been a dominating force, hot headed and reckless at times, but Fane had seen past it with keen draconic eyes. Solas had always been but a breadth width away from potentially crumbling with the weight. The elf always took on more than he could handle, even as Fane had stood by his side. Solas had been tirelessly working to free every slave that he could. He had nearly exhausted himself with every spell that would take away the markings that branded a slave. He would return to Fane in the wee hours of the morning looking worn and frustrated as his words once again did not reach any of the other Evanuris. The then dragon had always wanted to ease that burden, but he had been powerless to do more than simply fight. Fane could do _nothing_ about the silent anguish and deafening cries that the elf’s soul would scream out in the dead of night. He could only _watch_ and _listen_ . However, now, as he holds the elf he vowed to centuries ago, Fane realized he _could_ do more. He no longer had to merely lay curled up on a stone floor, watching sorrowfully with golden emerald eyes as the wolf he had chosen to fight for soulfully screamed out his pain, his anguish, his _mistake_. No, now he could hold him, weather the storm with him, and allow his love to relinquish a measure of his tightly bound control. Fane would happily shoulder any burden, any sorrow, if it meant Solas would be that much more at ease. And the dragon knew, without a doubt, that Solas would do the same for him, without hesitation. So, even if it was something as simple as a mortal gesture, he would do it a thousand times, in a thousand different ways, if it brought Solas the release the man desperately needed. His wolf would never be alone in a muted world again. Never again. 

Fane’s brows furrowed with emotion as his thoughts began to intensify his desire, slowly working his tongue around Solas’s with a tad more insistence. A soft moan made his pointed ears twitch in satisfaction as Fane chipped away at the wall that was the mage’s control. He pressed in even deeper, an even louder, choked gasp sounding as he felt Solas literally melt into his arms, practically allowing Fane to claim everything that he had to give. Yes. That was what he wanted Solas to do. Give him everything. Give him his burdens, his love, his control, his pain, his _everything_ . He wanted nothing more than to voice that the mage would never be alone again. Their plans could fail, could come back to slap them in the face, but they would never be alone again. They were _kin,_ even if they were completely different in blood. Fane bore the body of the elven god’s kin, while Solas housed the fiery spirit of his draconic brethren. They were different, but wholly the same. 

Fane let out a deep growl as he practically drowned in the kiss, the pace quickening by a degree, but never going beyond what either could handle. One of his hands slowly shifted to the hem of Solas’s tunic once more, the mage twitching at the contact before redoubling his passion. 

“ _To think, I used to shun such actions. Foolish..”,_ he thought absently as he felt Solas nip at his bottom lip, eliciting a sharp growl from the depths of his chest. 

After several more moments of swirling tongues and harsh nips, Solas pulled away from him, his chest heaving with the want for air. Fane pulled back as well, panting just as harshly as his emerald eyes shone with gold, the irises flitting to take in every inch of the mage’s face. The sight of such a lack of control made Fane insistently nuzzle at the elf’s flushed cheek. He was shackled, but not with slavery or duty, but with love, with kindness, with _understanding_. It was a prison Fane would never mind. 

“We will never be apart again. Do you hear me?”, Fane whispered desperately, stopping his nuzzling to look into glassy, but slightly shimmering deep blue eyes.

Solas was still trying to regain his breath as he managed a tiny, warm smile. The elf’s hand came up to cover his blush as he fought to regain his composure before he managed a firm nod.

“Loud and clear, ma vhenan.”, Solas whispered back breathily, his blush slowly beginning to recede as the tiny smile grew into a fonder one, “Even if I wanted to part, my own heart would not allow it. You make me terrifyingly weak.”, he breathed out with a light chuckle.

Fane snorted quietly before rolling his eyes with a small smile. So dramatic, his elf was.

“And you think you don’t make me the same? You have me practically whipped. _Disgusting_.”, Fane grumbled out teasingly, nuzzling the elf’s now warm cheek. 

Solas actually let out a laugh at that. The softness laced in that laugh made Fane’s small smile grow even wider as he relished in the happy sound. Yes. He would do everything and more to continue to elicit those types of reactions. 

“Is that so?”, Solas asked, still laughing quietly at Fane’s comment.

“Mm-hm.”, the elven dragon responded as he delicately stroked one of Solas’s cheekbones. 

Solas leaned into his touch easily, deep stormy eyes swimming with unguarded happiness. Fane felt his own golden emerald eyes reflected the same emotion as he let out a fond huff. He may have said he was whipped as a joke, but it was the truth. He was irrevocably tied to this elf without any way out. He was devoted to Solas like the humans were devoted to their absent god. Could he be exaggerating a bit? Maybe. However, the fact still remained that he adored this mage with all his heart, impending insanity be damned. Fane felt the urge to close in for another kiss, and gingerly cupped Solas’s face with every intent to do so. Solas let him do whatever he wished without a fuss, closing his eyes softly. Just as Fane was about to connect their lips once more, his vision swam with white scales and curious golden emerald eyes. What..? Oh, for fuck’s sake! Really?! 

“Hello, little guy. Thought you were sound asleep.”, Fane said blandly, his own two toned eyes staring blankly at the intrusive little dragonling. 

The snowy dragon squeaked happily at being acknowledged, its serpentine head tilting side to side with utter curiosity. Solas, who was once again shaking with the effort to not laugh too loudly, shook his head in amused exasperation. 

“Come now, vhenan. Did you truly believe he would not awaken from such boldness?”, Solas said with a teasing glimmer in his deep eyes, reaching up to stroke the tiny dragon’s snowy head, “Do you not agree, little one? Utterly _inappropriate_ for one so young.”, the mage cooed softly to the little dragon, who bristled happily with a soft chirp in agreement. 

Fane felt his own metaphorical scales bristle at the chiding and teasing before throwing a hand in the air in exasperation. The elf was the one who encouraged his actions! Those sounds and those shudders..! Ugh!

“Hmph. Says the one who started making such lewd noises.”, Fane bit back with his own teasing sneer, “You’re the bigger corrupting influence. To think, I let you around my only remaining snowy kin. _Utterly_ disgusting.”

Solas shot him a glare from the corner of his eyes, continuing to stroke the dragonling as it began to nestle back into the mage’s furry collar.

“I do not make such sounds.”, Solas defended himself with a faint blush, beginning to walk along the bridge once more. 

Fane snorted before starting to follow beside his embarrassed elf, smirking slightly as he watched Solas’s face resort back to that stony mask he used when he was trying to conceal his embarrassment or nervousness. 

“I’m pretty sure the entire Fade heard you just then, love. Makes me wonder what other noises you can make.”, he teased relentlessly, smirking more when he saw the twitch in Solas’s eyebrow. 

Solas breathed a steadying breath through his nose as he picked up his gait, the little dragon jostling with the movement, but merely huffing sleepily. Fane barked out a single laugh at the increased pace before rolling his eyes in fond exasperation. What an utter fool this man could be. Everyone saw a straightlaced, calm, and calculating elf, but Fane knew what Soals really was. Solas was merely a person with emotions that had been concealed for far too long, had the weight of the world and his people on his shoulders, and undeniably one of the softest men you will ever meet. You just had to crack through his cold exterior to find those qualities. Or in Fane’s case, insistently tease and pester the old elf. 

“Oh, come on! Don’t you think it’s nice the Fade is gonna remember you moaning? I know I’ll love the memory.”, Fane continued his teasing, seeing another agitated twitch in the elf’s eyebrow. 

He’s getting close. Fane can feel it. Just a bit more. Solas stared pointedly ahead, still not acknowledging his remarks, but his Fane saw minor twitches in the man’s stony mask. 

“I can see it now; just you splayed out under me, just _begging_ in that voice. Your face flushed, your chest heaving, _sweat_ just _dripping_ from our bodies. And I would sink my teeth in right-”, he started to say, gingerly swiping his index finger along Solas’s fluttering pulse point, the mage shuddering slightly, “-here. Then you’d _really_ let out a cry.”, he finished around a deep purr. 

Solas stopped suddenly, head slowly turning to look up at the smirking dragon before his eyes hardened into a warning glare, but Fane could see the suppressed desire in them. Oh, yeah. Now, he _knew_ Solas was feeling it. 

“ _Vhenan._ ”, Solas bit out around a clenched jaw before letting out a long sigh and smirking wolfishly.

Fane blinked a few times in surprise. Uh. Shit. He pushed too far, didn’t he? Oh, yeah. He did.

“Uh, yeah?”, he said all so elegantly, emerald eyes darting away and to the mage’s deep blue. 

Solas slowly strode up to him, looking up with his chin tilted in a show of control before laying a tender kiss right along Fane’s jawline. He shuddered slightly at the warm feeling that dropped to his gut.

“I do hope you live up to these expectations you are setting. I would _hate_ to see such a proud dragon unable to.. _perform_ accordingly. The idea of _you_ begging for _me_ is quite.. _enticing_ , however.”, Solas murmured against his skin seductively before quickly pulling away with a serene smile, waving an elegant hand for him to follow, “Come. We should catch up before the Seeker begins to ask more questions.”

Fane stood in complete shock at Solas’s words before bracing himself against the stone bridge’s railing, letting his head droop down as he let out a shaky laugh. His whole body was shaking with want! This was not a feeling he was used to, but oh, how he wanted _more_ of it! He heard Solas’s soft footsteps continue down the smooth bridge as Fane took a few breaths to try to wash most of the heat away before pushing himself off the stone with a grunt. 

“This dragon can perform _exceptionally_ well, elf. Where I lack in experience, I have in instinct. I will _wreck_ you.”, he growled out deeply to the air, knowing Solas couldn’t hear him from how far he was down the bridge. 

With a pleased smirk, Fane turned and began following after Solas, his long legs making it easy to catch up with the elven mage. When Fane finally came to walk beside him again, the intense wave of desire was mildly tamed as he felt a cool, gentle hand wrap around one of his own. And just like that, he was extinguished. What a power this elf had over him; to easily snuff out uncommon desire to a smoldering ember of affection. Truly, Fane would be shattered with madness without him. Emerald eyes looked down at the softly smiling expression of Solas as the mage kept his gaze forward, blue eyes swirling with many emotions. Fane huffed out a heavy, amused sigh before intertwining their fingers easily, feeling an echo within his chest from long ago as he gazed between the man he loved the little dragon nestled in his fur collar.

“ _Amidst these golden hues, I vow to you; Wherever you shall go, I shall also. Whenever you require my aid, I will hasten to your side. If you are ever in danger, I will act as your shield, your immovable wall. Through fire, through brimstone, through the corruption that makes this world decay, I will fight for you with unrelenting fury until dark insanity shatters this vow. No harm will come to you. No immutable force shall crush you. No sorrow will be shouldered alone as long as I am by your side to hold it. I am your dragon, Dread Wolf. For now and forever. Not even the passage of time will sever my bond with you. This is my vow to you made amidst golden hues, recognized with emerald pools, and cemented within snow covered flesh. The might of a dragon is yours. As well as its love. May we both coexist and fight together for ages to come.”,_ he whispered out tenderly, feeling the words of his sacred vow spilling forth from the wells of his soul.

Solas’s expression cracked into an pained, but heartwarming countenance as he heard the words pour from Fane’s lips, responding with a harsh, but tender squeeze to the dragon’s hand. Fane smiled lovingly at that before pulling the mage closer so they could walk even closer side by side, the little dragonling’s tail coming to wrap around the both of them.

Yes. This was how it should and it _would_ be again. They would have their happy ending, even if all before it was tragedy and despair. There was light among darkness. There was hope among despair. There was an _end_ . They were simply the beginning, and the little dragon who was the last of his snowy kin? It was the end. The end Fane’s heart yearned for. His kin would flourish, live, _endure_. They would endure until the world no longer had a sky they could fly in. However, until that time came, Fane would do all he could to make sure not only his dream, but the dream of his love, came true. No matter the cost, the two of them would find sanity amidst insanity. 

For Fane was the dragon of whitened snow with emerald eyes amidst golden vows. 

The dragon of the Dread Wolf.


End file.
